


this band's sake

by kentakada



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: JRen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentakada/pseuds/kentakada
Summary: I decided to let you goFor this band.For Aaron.





	this band's sake

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> I have decided to make this a mini series so I can post more jren stories too so check the updates soon & thank you for the support!  
> Also, I have placed this mini series into a book on my wattpad which is also -jeonmotion so do check it out there thank you~

if I knew that you loved me ...

if,  
you ever said those words..

if you had told me that you loved me,  
if you showed you had said you loved me

i wouldnt have let you hold his hands  
i wouldnt have let him buy you flowers

its my fault, isnt it...?

That we had to say goodbye..?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Choi Minki!!! "

the door bust opened, making both jonghyun  
and minki jump in shock from their conversation.

Aaron came in with papers in his hands as he  
glared at the two of them infront of his eyes.

" Are you dating jonghyun??!"

Both Minki and Jonghyun's eyes widened.

DATING??

thats a topic that both of them didnt want to  
ever talk about..  
the worst part is that they both know  
they both know that they like each other.

jonghyun always wanted to hold the other and  
pull the younger into his arms and cherish  
him like no one else would. heck, he already  
does cherish the youngest like no one  
else would.

except maybe Aaron hyung, of course.  
He knew that Aaron liked Minki, alot.

how did jonghyun know? the older told him,  
of course. Aaron blurted his feelings about  
the youngest to the leader when the two of  
them went out together for a bonding trip.

just the two of them

yes, that means that sercets were exposed and  
trust were formed. 

but.. that look when Aaron looked at jonghyun  
a second ago, jonghyun knew that trust was  
gone out of the window.

" w-what?? dating? "  
" DON'T LIE TO ME MINKI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO  
TELL ME???!! "

minki flinched and was terrified from the  
oldest yell and jonghyun couldn't help but  
try to calm Aaron down and protect the youngest.

" youngmin hy- "  
" shut up jr. "

jonghyun heart stopped when he heard the painful  
remark from his hyung that he respected so much  
he knew that minki meant alot to him..  
but it didnt mean that they were nothing,  
jonghyun treated aaron as if he was his father  
listened to him all the time and cherished  
every moment they had.

was aaron this unfair... ?

sure, he liked minki and jonghyun so-called  
broke that trust between. but does that mean  
that all their friendship could have been  
broken that easily??

without hearing both minki and jonghyun's word?  
how sure was aaron that he could just yell and  
do this to the both of them?

" i.. cant believe minki. "  
" h-hyung.. "

minki was shaking his head frantically to tell  
the older that he got it wrong  
but aaron clearly was too broken to bother to  
accept another opnion

espicelaly from these two that were the cause of  
this heartbreak outburst that everyone was  
having an attack on.

" jonghyun, i trusted you. i told you all my  
sercets.. you know i love minki.. "

jonghyun nodded his head and stretches his out  
and tries to reach aarons but aaron pulls back  
quickly. not wanting contact, at all.

" im.. sorry, i dont ever want to trust u again."

aaron left the two of them, minki and jonghyun  
both got up and tried to call back their oldest  
and tried to grab the older but he was too fast.

aaron didnt want them to see him cry, didnt want  
them to see him hurt.

" h-hyung.. "

the silence between the leader and the youngest  
was finally broken when minki couldnt handle it  
anymore and cracked

jonghyun immediately grabbed minki near to him,  
his heart racing from the contact, the touch  
that jonghyun always wanted to give to minki.

but his mind, it kept bringing back to why minki  
is crying.

aaron hyung.

" minki ah.. "  
" n-ne h-hyung.. "

minki responded with many small sobs inbetween  
jonghyun just patted minkis back softly and  
kisses the youngest forehead slightly making  
the leader want to cry even more.

" dont worry, hyung wont leave us.. "  
" h-he will.. he is hurt.. because of m-me "

minki sobbed even harder. minki didnt know  
how he felt towards the oldest. sure, he loved  
his hyung, but in what way?

he felt safe in jonghyun's arms, he always had.  
but at the same time, he knew being in his arms  
meant that he had to lose someone as precious  
to him as to the rest of the members.

when aaron had confessed to minki, he thought  
that it was one of those pranks that aaron hyung  
usually pulls off to get a stupid reaction from  
minki, which usually works  
apperantly, aaron was being real for once.  
minki honestly didnt know what to say to aaron  
he really does love his hyung...  
but.. 

minki didnt know if he can return that feelings  
for aaron. jonghyun could tell the maknae was  
confused and lost in thoughts when the sobbings  
soften and it became sniffes

jonghyun slit his fingers through minkis soft  
hair, as if it was the last time he can hold  
minki like this.  
he hugged minki even tighter and toke a deep  
breath.

" minki... do u like aaron hyung ? "

minkis eyes slowly opened and he stared into  
the leaders eyes which was filled with sadness  
too. yet, they felt so right in his sinful place  
which is each other arms.

" i... dont know, hyung. "  
" w-what ... about .. m-me minki ah, do u.. "

minki jsust looked away from jonghyun at that  
word, he didnt want to say it.. but minki wanted  
so badly to say ' i love u kim jonghyun ' but,  
he didnt know... 

will it even help?  
or will it make everything crash down 

jonghyun didnt know what he was thinking in his  
head and his heart ached from the thought he was  
having run through his brains

but he didnt want to lose his hyung either, he  
didnt want to lose his friendship, this band ,  
that was his everything... even though that  
minki was most likey his everything too.

he decided to give minki up  
for the sake of the band  
for the sake of aaron.

 

 

 

 

 

and now,  
so much happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" happy 3 years minki baby "  
" hehe, happy anni hyung "

jonghyun smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

at least minki was happy....

 

minki hugged the older and kissed the older on  
the lips with a sweet sincere smile.  
a smile that jonghyun loved so much...

a smile that wasnt for him,

minki is happy,  
aaron hugged minki back, giggling  
with aaron hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever published and I wrote it short and only in 1 hour without proof-reading it as well as it being my very first fic that I had ever posted in here so please do comment and I hope u enjoyed the one-shot & tell me if u liked it!! Thank you!!


End file.
